Destiel One-Shot
by nrsgraes
Summary: Dean and Cas have fun while Sam is gone. But Dean gets himself hurt . Castiel to the rescue.


It was a sunny afternoon. Sammy was out on a short vacation, away from everything. It was just Dean and Castiel alone in a house. Dean walked up to Castiel and hugged him from behind. "Cas, your wings are super soft." He smiled a bit.

"Thank you Dean." Cas replied,turning around and hugging him back.

"Why are you and Sam always wearing plaid?"

"Hm? Oh, because it's badass" Dean replied with a another smile.

"Should I start wearing plaid?" Cas had reflected Dean's smile onto his own face.

"You can if you want! You'd look pretty badass too! I mean, you've always wanted to go hunting with us, so it'll make you look more like a hunter and less like a baby in a trench coat"Dean stated.

"I'm not a baby and this is a over coat not a trench coat" Cas replied with a small smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "Same thing. It's a type of coat" he smiled at Cas.

"It's not the same. It is like saying cake and pie are the same ,Dean." He states.

"Cake and pie are not the same! Pie is WAY better!" He sighed. "Well, alright fine. You're a baby in an overcoat" He crossed his arms. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Castiel said, gleefully.

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and smiled. "You're so adorable"He wrapped his arms around his neck.

" You are also adorable"Castiel said as he thought of how luck he has to have Dean.

"You're more adorable" Dean moved his arm a bit and started to kiss his neck

" That tickles!" He said.

He smiles and continued to kiss his neck.Cas started to laugh.Dean smirked and licked certain parts of Cas' neck.Cas shuddered.Dean pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much" he smiled.

"Love you too" Cas said.Dean picked up Castiel and walked into the bedroom.Cas yelped at the sudden movement. He smiled and placed Cas on the bed. He climbs on top of him and smirks at him."Hello Dean."

"Hello Cas" he smiled.Cas leaned up and kissed Dean.Dean smiles in the kiss and deepens it.Cas breaks apart momentarily to take a breath then resumes.Dean smiled when he breaks apart. When he resumes, he pulled Castiel closer to him.Cas pushes himself closer to Dean.Dean smirked a bit in the kiss. He runs his hands down to Castiel's pants.Castiel shuddered.Dean smirked slightly and ran his hands down his pants.Cas started to hardened at the movement. Dean pulls away and looks down. He rubs Castiel through his pants with his leg.Cas started to squirm.

Dean begins to kiss Castiel's neck again. He smirked slightly against his skin.Cas flushed at Dean's action.Dean pulls away. "I love you, Cas"

"Love you too, Dean."said Cas.Dean starts to pull down Castiel's pants while biting his lip slightly.Cas was starting to get nervous.

Dean noticed Castiel's nervous looks. "Hey, don't worry" He smiled.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said relieved.

Dean nodded. "Just keep calm."

"Ok, Dean" Cas said.Dean smirked a little and started palming Castiel. Before he pulls Castiel's boxers down, Dean's phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it. He looked who was calling.

"Mind if I take this?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"No,go ahead" he said.

Dean nods and answers the phone. "Look, I-... Wait, what?... Slow down, please... He.. No, you're lying... Oh my god..." Dean stands up and starts getting dressed. "Yes of course.. I'll be there soon"

Castiel snapped his fingers and both were dressed in a snap. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean nods in gratitude. "Alright.. Thank you" Dean hangs up. "Something only I should take care of. It doesn't involve you in anyway" Dean rushes out of the bedroom and feels his pockets. "Where the hell are my car keys?!"

"Dean, There in your back pocket" Cas stated.

Dean grabs them and looks at Castiel. "Thanks, Cas. Now bye" He rushed out the door and got into Baby. He started his car up and started to drive away.

Although Dean said it was none of his concern, Castiel decide to watch from above.

*Castiel's POV*

Dean sped down the road to get to his destination quickly. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. He sighed and puts his phone back down.I knew something was wrong and continued to watch.Dean sped up more, going way over the speed limit. I could tell he was going too fast and knew Dean was working the Impala too hard.Dean looked at his phone and didn't pay attention to the road. He glanced up to see a truck was in front of him. Dean tried to turn away from him but he already hit the truck. Dean's head whiplashed and he hit his head on the steering wheel, causing him to pass out, before the air bag came out. Dean's car flipped over onto the top of the car, having Dean trapped.

*Third person POV*

Cas saw and whooshed over to save Dean.The truck,on the other hand, was fine. It had a huge dent but nothing serious. He ended up driving away from Castiel and Dean.

Cas was able to see and remember the license plate. He quickly got Dean out of the and healed him from his wounds. Although Cas was an angel, he got cuts and scrapes but nothing severe.Even though Dean was healed, he never woke up from being passed out. He later there, not breathing. The blood was still on his face, but the cuts were not.Cas remembered that Dean said in this situation to give the person CPR, so Cas began the procedure. He stopped to call Sam but he was sent to voicemail.So he called 911.Soon after, the ambulance came by. They stopped and quickly grabbed Dean, putting him on the stretcher. They rush him to the back, leaving Castiel alone, not talking to him. They finally look at him. "Who are you to him?" One asked.

"I'm a friend of his." Cas responded.

"Do you want to be next to him?" The paramedic asked as the others made sure that Dean was alive.

"Okay" Cas responded while getting into the ambulance.

They start to drive to the hospital when one asked about the crash.

"So what happened?" he asked

"He was driving when a truck was on the opposite side of the road and they crashed. The truck drove away and his car flipped multiple times"Cas responded

"How do you know that?"He questioned.

"I was in the car with him." Cas lied.The did a check up on Cas."I'm fine, he took most of the hit."

"You have a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe." the paramedic said. They got to the hospital and they unload Dean. Cas walked away to find Sam. Then he remembered he was on vacation. But still went after him.

Cas found sam in his motel and told him about Dean. " Is he okay,Cas"

"I dont know" Cas responded. "would you like to see him?"

"Yes, of course." Cas teleported Sam with him to the hospital. Dean was in a stable condition but was in a coma. Sam and Cas never left him.

When Dean woke up both, Sam and Cas were by his side. And so was Bobby, Mary, John, and Jo. His family.

" 'Cause family don't end with blood"-Bobby


End file.
